Luther vs Chris Vakanu
Wiz: This Pokemon vs Digimon death battle is Special because The combatants are Boomstick: Luther. The Vasil region Champion Wiz: And Chris. One of the new DigiDestined Members *Wiz's Robo-Arm Malfunctions and Causes Wiz and Boomstick to Change Bodies* Wizstick: I'm Wizstick and He's Boom and We are GoIng to Anylize Their Feats. Strengths a day Weaknesses to See who would Win a Boom: DEATH BATTLE LUTHER Boom: Over in the Vasil Reigon lives Luther. A spunky Kid who Dreams of Getting his first Pokémon Wizstick: And he Chose The Kick-Butt Fire Starter. Flamuppy Boom: Flamuppy Soon Evolved into Infermutt Then into Blazog Wizstick: It knows Flamethrower.Fire Blast.Earthquake.Smokescreen.Inferno.Blast Burn.Hypnosis.Flame Charge.Swift.Mud Slap.Extreme Speed.Night Shade.Ominous Wind and it's Signature Move. Barking Blaze Boom: It's Over the Top Special Defense and Attack Stats are what Makes it special. Along with it's Special Attack Stat Wizstick: Also. He Beat 8 Gym leaders Entered The Pokemon League and Became the Champion in Half a Year Boom: He will Probably Win Luther: Woohoo! CHRIS AND KITTIEMON Boom: Chris Vakanu is a 12 and a half Year old boy who one Day was Late for School but on his way There. A Digital Portal opened up. Sucked Chris in it. And Thus he Met Kittiemon. Kittiemon is a Data-Beast Digimon. His Attacks are Backhand Paw Slash. Corageous Nibble and Charging Tail Smack Wizstick: This weird Digi-Cat Can digivolve into His champion form. Scratchmon Boom: Scratchmon is Bigger.Faster and Stronger than Kittiemon. It Can use Shining Paw Or Tail Smash. It can so Become Metal Scratchmon. His Ultamite Form. Metal Scratchmon Can use Robo-Laser Dot Or Flaming Paw Lunge. Also. He wears Chrome Digizoid Armor like Metal Greymon Wizstick: Then there is the Beast. Mach Scratchmon. He has the head of Kittiemon and the body of a Giant Robot. He Can use Rocket Fist Or Mecha-Missile Launcher Boom: But Kittiemon Has anger issues so He might not win Kittiemon: I'm a Lean Mean Digi-Fighting Machine PRE-BATTLE Boom: Alright. The Combatants are Set. It's time for a Death Battle DEATH BATTLE *Somewhere Near The forest* Kittiemon: aah,How I love eating Marshmellows. You know what would be Better Chris: A Giant Marshmallow? Kittiemon: A whole Mountain of MarshMallows *Luther Appears and Finds Kittiemon* Luther: Neat. A new Species of Pokémon *Luther Throws a Timer Ball at Kittiemon* Kittiemon: Ouch! My noggin hurts Luther: Aw Man. It must'Ve Been Caught already. But then again *Luther Walks towards Chris* Chris: Hey! are You the Guy who threw this Orb Thingy at Kittiemon? Luther: U-Umm. I'm Sorry. I Didn't Know that was You're Pokémon Chris: What's a Pokemon? Luther: That's a Pokemon. I Think Chris: Kittiemon is a Digimon Luther: A. Digimon? Chris: Ya know what. Who Cares. You're gonna Pay for trying To Take Kittiemon away From me *Chris Pulls out his Digivice and Kittiemon Gets in a Fighting Stance* Luther: Whatever that Thing in your Hand is. I'm Going to Take you Down. Go! Blazog FIGHT Luther: Blazog. Use Barking Blaze *Blazog Shoots Flaming soundwaves at Kittiemon but He evades them* Kittiemon: Backhand Paw Slash *Kittiemon Runs while his arm Spins until he Slashes Blazog* Luther: Blazog. Earthquake NOW! *The ground Starts to Shake and Kittiemon Gets Hurt* Kittiemon: Ouch! Corageous Nibble *Kittiemon Starts to Munch on Blazog* Luther: Blazog. Here *Blazog is Healed By the Max Potion* Luther: Night Shade *Kittiemon keeps on Getting Striked Randomly* Chris: Stop Hurting him *Chris starts to Hit Luther* Luther: Hey! We aren't supposed To fight *Blazog Runs to Luther and Charges into Chris* Kittiemon: Oh No *Chris Gets up and Hold His Digivice with one Hand* Kittiemon: Kittiemon.. Digivolve To.. Scratchmon Luther: Huh? It can Evolve on Command Scratchmon: Tail Smash *Scratchmon uses his Tail to Smack Blazog* Luther: Blazog. Flamethrower *Scratchmon Gets set on Fire and Chris then Holads his Digivice again* Scratchmon: Scratchmon.. Digivolve To.. Metal Scratchmon Luther: It can Evolve a Second Time? Metal Scratchmon: Flaming Paw Lunge *Blazog Almost Falls off the edge of a Cliff* Luther: Blast Burn Chris: Blast What? *The Feild is Covered by Fire and Metal Scratchmon is Masivly Hit And Turns back To Kittiemon* Luther: It can Turn Back?! Chris: Lets Do it *Chris' Digivice Is Raised on more Time* Kittiemon: Kittiemon..Warp Digivolve To.... Mach Scratchmon Luther: Oh Come On! Mach Scratchmon: Mecha-Missile Launcher Luther: Blast Burn *The two Attacks Collide and end in an Explosion* *Luther,Chris and Blazog get out of the Rubble and see Kittiemon's Data Reforming into Meowiemon* Meowiemon: Apologize Luther: Sorry K.O Wizstick: I don't know who won Boom: Well, Since Kittiemon turned into data *Wizstick and Boom change back Wiz: I guess The Winners are Luther and Blazog Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Wikiman15